


Wamport

by sooisto



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooisto/pseuds/sooisto
Summary: Totoo bang nangongopya si Jongin sa Top 1 nila?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Wamport

**Author's Note:**

> Haaaii! Napost ko na ito dati sa twt pero gusto ko lang ipost 'to rito hehe.Last fic bago ko ipublish dito ang het!soo smutfic ko uwu
> 
> Enjoy!!

  
"Okay, class! In a 1/4 sheet of paper—"

"Seeer! Teka lang!"

Mas mabilis pa sa kidlat kumilos ang STEM 12-2 nang marinig nila ang salitang wamport. Ayan nanaman ang pa-quiz ni sir Heechul sa tuwing tapos ng kanyang lesson. Matic na yan 99% ng klase ay hihingi ng papel sa treasurer na si Junmyeon, ang tanging sponsor ng yellow pad, ballpen, lapis at taga abono ng kulang na fund ng klase.

At ang natirang 1% naman ay nakahanda na ang 1/4 yellow pad simula pa nung pagkapasok pa lang ni sir mula sa pintuan. Kaya ngayon ay nag lalast minute review pa siya, samantala'y the rest of the class eh abala pa sa pang buburaot ng papel ng tresurero.

"Number one—"

Inihanda na ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang utak, ballpen at papel.

"Ser! teka lang!"  
  
  


"Kanina pa 'yang teka lang! Bilisan!"

Wala pa yung question sa number one pero ramdam na niyang may tumititig na sa kanyang papel. _"May makukuha ba siyang sagot sa mukha ko? Weird ha."_ pag isip-isip ni Kyungsoo dahil ramdam din niyang taas-baba rin ang tingin ng katabi niya sa kanya mula sa ulo hanggang sa papel pero more on mukha niya siya tumititig. Malakas ang kanyang instincts when it comes sa ganern kaya _Kim, 'wag ka na mag balak pa._

"Okay, number one. Who is the philosopher—"

Ngunit 'di ma-sink in sa kanyang utak ang tanong ni sir kasi nadidistract siya sa titig ng katabi niya sa kanyang mukha kaya naman tinitigan niya ito pabalik pero nang magmeet ang kanilang mga mata ay bigla na lang umiwas ang lalaki at di mapakali ang mata sa kung saan maliban kay Kyungsoo.

_Ano nga ulit yung tanong? Bwisit naman 'tong Kim na 'to eh._ Buti na lang nag paulit ng tanong ang pinakamaingay sa klase nila na si Baekhyun. Salamat sa kanya at sa kadaldalan niya na si Jongdae.

Saka siya nagfocus sa tanong ng prof nila at pinabayaan na niya ang katabi niyang si Kim na parang nakikipaghamon na talaga sa kanya ng staring contest. _Bwisit! Di ba siya nag review kaya sa'kin kumakapit?!_

"Number one, Who's the philosoper—"

Ayun! Alam na niya ang isusulat sa wamport yeloepad pero medj delikado dahil nakatingin pa rin talaga 'tong tukmol na 'to sa kanyang mukha. _Kung makita lang talaga siya ni sir!_ Pero nevermind, as if naman makita niya 'yun dahil nakatakip ng panyo ang papel ni Kyungsoo. _Belat. Akala mo Jongin Kim huh._

"Number two,"

Napansin ni Kyungsoo in his peripheral view na yumuko ang katabi at halos mabilis ang pagkaluskos ng kanyang ballpen. At pagkatapos nun ay may gana pa siyang titigan ulit ang kanyang mukha. _"Aba! Hindi ba talaga siya nagreview? Madali lang naman yung quiz ah?! Wala ba 'tong hiya? Pano ka nakakatulog sa gabi, Jongin Kim?!"_

Binali ni Kyungsoo ang katahimikan ng klase nang marahas na idinabog ang kanyang kamao sa desk saka buong niyang tiningnan ang kanina pang tumititig sa kanya na si Jongin Kim. Di na niya mapigilan ang inis sa lalaki at hiya niya dahil sa mga minutong iyon ay nasa kanya lahat ang atensyon ng klase pati na rin si sir Heechul.

"Nangongopya ka ba?"

Nanlaki ang mga mata sa gulat at agad inalis ni Jongin ang mga tingin kay Kyungsoo nang dabugan siya nito. _Takot ka pala ha?_

"Top 2 ng klase nangongopya sa top 1?" Sumabat ang pangalawang maingay sa klase na si Chanyeol na ikinatawa naman ng lahat.

"Nangongopya? May crush kasi yan sayo, Dyo! Kaya grabe makatitig sayo!" Biglang sambat ng isa pang katabi ni Jongin na si Sehun.

Grabe ang pagkapula ng mukha ni Jongin nang mag "Ayieeeeee!!" ang buong klase habang nasapak niya sa braso si Sehun. Aray.

Habang ang top 1 ng klase ay nanigas na sa kanyang kinatatayuan at wala siyang malay na nangangamatis na pala ang chubby niyang mukha. _Anong sinabi ni Sehun??_

"Mr. Jongin Kim" Ayan, nakiosyoso na si sir Heechul! _Is this "Wala nang quiz?"_

Agarang tumayo naman si Jongin Kim sa kanyang kinauupuan. Straight ang pagkakatayo na parang sundalo pero di siya strAigHt. Whoopsie. "Yes, sir?"

"Pag sinagot mo ang tanong ko ng totoo, exempted na kayo lahat sa quiz."

_"WOAH!"_

_"Pre! Sagot ko na 4 hours mo mamaya sa mineski!"_

_"Jongin! Sagutin mo ng maayos ah!"_

_"Aamin na ba siya??"_

_"Go Jongin ko!~"(Jokingly pa-sigaw ni Baekhyun)_

_"Makakauwi na rin agad sa wakas!!"_

Samut-sari ang mga side comments kaliwa't kanan habang namamawis at kinakabahan na ang nasa hot seat na si Mr. Jongin Kim. Kaya niya 'to, nakasalalay sa kanya ang buhay ng klase, pati na rin ang—

"Mr. Kim, Yes or No."

Biglang natahimik ang klase upang makinig sa itatanong. Napalunok na lang si Jongin sa biglang tensyon na namumuo sa loob ng room, namamawis ang kamay at kabado.

"May crush ka ba kay Kyungsoo Do?"

Wait lang. So hindi ba talaga siya nangongopya kay Kyungsoo kundi'y tumititig siya sa maganda niyang mukha na ginawa ng kanyang mama at papa for the whole entire time? _Excuse me?_ Di sa nag assume si Kyungsoo pero parang ganun na nga. Kasi naman—  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Yes."  
  
  
  


YES?  
  


Yes. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Weehee~ Salamat sa pagbabasa uwu


End file.
